1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a low-profile keyswitch structure, and especially relates to a multiple-width keyswitch structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 20, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a keyswitch 9 shown by FIG. 1 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,459. The path length of an up and down movement of the keyswitch 9 is long, so a cupped rubber 94 (rubber actuator) is disposed under the keycap 92 so that when pressure on the keycap 92 is eliminated, a resilient force produced by the cupped rubber 94 returns the keycap 92 upward to its original position. However, with on-going miniaturization of keyboards, the heights of the keyswitch and of the cupped rubber 94 need to decrease correspondingly. However, properties of the cupped rubber 94 such as service life and elasticity become worse as the height of the cupped rubber 94 decreases.
In addition, a wider keyswitch like the keyswitch 9 is also called a multiple-width keyswitch. In a multiple-width keyswitch, a plurality of links 96 and 98 (wire members) are disposed under the keycap 92, so that when a user presses any position of the keycap 92, the entire keycap 92 moves up and down relative to the base so that the user can feel a distinct resilient force (tactile feedback). However, as the height of the keyboard decreases, such configuration is not easy due to space constraint.